Let me hold you in my arms
by Bonebreakjack
Summary: Bad things happen bingo: Treasure Possession Destroyed


I dont own anything I just want ya'll to suffer the feels with me.

* * *

Yusaku ignored everyone as he stalked passed them, the awkward atmosphere tensed even more as his steps echoed in the virtual reality.

Ryoken won't look him in the eye at all.

Slowly Yusaku knelt before the fritzing prone teenage body of his former maid bot. Roboppi was whimpering as their coding was slowly coming apart from having lost their duel…._and Yusaku can't do anything to stop it._

**It wasn't fair.  
**  
Roboppi just got dragged into this mess because of Ai and himself. Why couldn't they have been content with just staying home? Was living with him so bad?

Yes, Ai made them smarter, but they were naive, unknowing of how cruel the world could truly be. Now they're paying the price with their life and **it wasn't fair.  
**_  
Being smart doesn't mean you were wise._

Yusaku kept trying to message Ai hoping that the desperate quantity of calls would for once make his former partner answer him. Answer him and save Roboppi who should have never been apart of this.

He cradled them closer, hugging them for all he's worth cause at the very least he won't leave his little bot all alone in their last moments.

_**(Ai isn't coming, even if he was, he won't make it.)**_

"M-M-**Fzzzt**-Master-Yu-yu-saku?"Roboppi called out to him and he turned so they could see Yusaku's face. "I'm...I'm sorry!_sob _**Fzzzt**\- I should have listened, but I wanted so desperately to be smart!" They were crying as their body shook and spasmed, pain clear across their features, artificial tears running down their cheeks.

"Why?! What was the point? Was it because Ai offered? Was it because you were unsatisfied?"Yusaku wanted to know, after all this time eh still couldn't figure out why Robbopi went through all this trouble! If this wanted it so badly, why didn't they just ask him?! Yusaku would have helped if it was truly their wish.

"Because-Becau-**Fzzzt**\- I could have He-hel-helped you! Instead of having to call people, instead of being helpless. I could have taken care of you myself!"The crying turned to wailing as the dying little bot sobbed in his chest. "But you-you didn't have the capability, not yet, And I couldn't wait. But it all went wrong, _Please forgive me._"

A stunned silence filled the area thick horror and pity.

Yusaku held on tighter, hoping harder that Ai was coming, that he saw his messages. That would save Roboppi cause it wasn't fair and even in the end it was to help Yusaku. He can't lose more of his family! He's had Roboppi by his side since he was a child, when he didn't know how to communicate anymore and the other kids avoided him.

When all that could brighten his day was seeing a happy visor greeting him and asking him how he was.

"Of course I forgive you Roboppi,Y-You made a mistake, a terrible one. _But I will always forgive you. _I love you so much"He can't stop crying. Yusaku could feel Roboppi coming apart under his fingers, soft lights floated into the air as his little boy started to disappear.

"I love you too….Im-**Fzzzt**-I'm glad I got to see you again"Roboppi smiled, it was tinged with pain and discomfort, but they smiled nonetheless. "I-I-I hope we can meet again-Data deletion impending/please remember to pick up after yourself. Keep t-fzzzt- tidy!"

The sparks were burning into his avatar but he didn't care, he wasn't going to let go. The grip on his was fading as more of Roboppi disappeared, a gasping breath led into a familiar wail that told Yusaku Ai was finally here.

A part of him was glad he came, glad he didn't ignore the messages.

Another part of yusaku cursed him for not coming sooner, for-for not being fast enough. For not saving-no _For not stopping_ Roboppi from doing this at all.

"_Hello Master Yusaku, My name is Roboppi" A little curious head poked out of the box given to him by his therapist. It was his birthday but he had a very serious bout of depression for the past two weeks leaving him unable to clean after or take care of himself._

"_This is the newest maid bot model, they can even learn! Aren't Ai's fascinating? They will help you when you're feeling low, but don't take advantage of them always care for them. Okay Yusaku?"The kindly woman smiled, and for the first time in weeks Yusaku smiled, small yes, but a smile nonetheless._

_He cradled the happy little robot in his arms who trilled and beeped at him happily._

_Yusaku would never let them go._

Yuskau crouched over the spot where Roboppi once was and screamed, at the unfairness of it all, at why fate decided to keep taking everything from him. Was he cursed? Could he truly not have anyone in his life without them being whisked away?

Strong arms embraced him and he turned crying into their arms. The fluttering of a cape wrapped around him hiding him from view.

"_Why did you allow them to do this…..Ai"_


End file.
